1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to encryption and, more particularly, to digital signatures.
2. Background Information
Encryption, digital signatures, and digital certificates are well-known. See, for example, APPLIED CRYPTOGRAPHY, written by Bruce Schneier, available from John Wiley and Sons, Inc. (1994), herein incorporated by reference. The state of the art notion of a digital signature is as encrypted, electronic signals, physically stored with a collection of electronic signals in an electronic file. The digital signature provides verification or validation with respect to the collection. A need, however, exists for a method of using a digital signature that provides greater flexibility than current approaches.